


A Little Bit of Down Time

by crownedtiger



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Hurt/Comfort, Little Jemma, Little Skye, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Pacifiers, Platonic Relationships, Team as Family, bottles, mama may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedtiger/pseuds/crownedtiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May takes Skye and Jemma out for some little time and relaxation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Down Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celestialskiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialskiff/gifts).



> Part of the Headcanon universe set up by Justwolf. Gift for Justwolf for Christmas.

Skye stumbled into the hotel room exhausted. She was on her first recon and undercover mission since May had became her new S.O. and she’s exhausted. It was a rather simple mission but May taught her a good agent is thorough in gathering intel. She was determined to get everything and more that was asked of her. She wanted May and Coulson proud of her. She wanted to impress May so she didn’t think she was a bad agent.

She practically dove onto the bed and curled up. She was tired, she was hungry, and she was scared. Mommy...no May...no Mommy wasn’t back yet. And they still had to go through all the intel. Skye reached down to grab her bag that held her computer and start preparing for her de-brief.

She turned her computer on and began to bring up the information, as she reread over her work she began to suck her thumb. She was so engrossed in her researched she didn’t hear the door open. She jumped and pulled her thumb out of her mouth when she felt someone touch her neck.

“Calm down, it’s me.” May said gently to the startled girl.

“I’m sorry I know I’m not supposed to be little right now.” Skye whimpered looking up at her S.O nervously.

“Skye you’re ok. It’s ok to be little right now.” May assured her sitting beside her and rubbing the back of Skye’s neck in a soothing gesture.

Skye’s eyes blinked heavily, “But don’t we have to debrief?”

“No just put all your research on a this thumb drive.” May told her pulling out a thumb drive from her pocket. “We’re going to stay here for two days to give you some little time. You’re overly stressed. You need to relax.”

“But we’re still training. I’m still not good at hand to hand combat, I still need to work on the harness, I still…”

“Baby,” May said in a gentle, firm voice. “You are improving everyday since I’ve started training you. But as your S.O. and your Mommy I know when you need a chance to let things soak in and relax your body or you’ll burn out.”

Skye looked down, “Did your S.O. give you down days.”

May nodded, “Yes, sometimes she’d push me so hard so I’d know what to do if I was captured or tortured, but she also balanced resting and leisure times with training. That’s what you need too.”

Skye had finished downloading her research onto the thumb drive May had given her. She handed the drive back. “Ok Mommy,” Skye said putting her thumb back into her mouth.

May kissed Skye’s head, “Good girl, now I’m heading down to the lobby. I need to send this thumb drive back to Daddy. I want you to get your swimsuit on.”

Skye nodded, “Ok Mommy.” She said mumbling through her thumb.

Melinda left the room and made her way to the lobby. Right on time Phil entered the hotel with Jemma behind him. “You need this time to relax sweetheart. It will be another week before you start your assignment, but we feel you need some time with Skye to be little.” He said as he and Melinda shared a look.

Discretely Melinda held out the thumb drive to Phil, who took it and placed it in his pocket. She then held out her hand to Jemma who took it. “Head up to this room number, Skye is already up there. I want you to put your swimsuit on.”

Jemma nodded as Phil gave her a hug and Melinda handed her the room key. Jemma walked up to the room to do what May asked.

“Two days should be fine. I’ll be back in three.” Phil said to Melinda.

“Remember my rules.” Melinda told him sternly.

“I remember. Tripp will watch Leo while you take care of the girls.” 

“Good.” Phil turned to leave as Melinda headed to the front desk. “I need the pool area for a private gathering for one hour.” She told the person at the desk handing them a hundred dollar bill. “Is this sufficient?”

“Yes, do you want the hour for tonight?”

“Yes starting in fifteen minutes.”

“We’ll have the pool area ready for you.” They said as the manager picked up the phone to make the arrangements. Melinda left to return to the room to get ready.

Both Skye and Jemma were seated on the bed waiting for Melinda. Both were in their swimsuits. Skye was sucking her thumb and Jemma had her Captain America dummy in her mouth. They were watching the Simpsons. “Mommy we’re ready!” Skye announced jumping up as May entered.

Melinda hugged Skye to her, “Good girls.” She said kissing Skye’s head. She wrapped her other arm around Jemma as she came up to hug her too. “I’m going to get ready and then we’ll go down to the pool.”

It didn’t take Melinda long to get ready as she led her girls down to the pool. She got in first after setting their things on the table. “Come on Skye, we’ve worked on swimming, now you can have fun.”

Skye peered into the pool, “How can swimming laps now be fun?” She asked putting her thumb into her mouth.

Melinda smiled and nodded her head towards the bag she set on the table, “You can dive for those pretty rings.” She said as Skye pulled them out. 

“JEMMA!” Skye exclaimed, “Mommy brought rings and Noodles to play with too!” She said excitedly grabbing the toys and jumping into the pool splashing Melinda. She smiled coming to the surface, “I win!”

Melinda rolled her eyes and swam up to the edge to where Jemma stood apprehensively. “It’s ok.” She said holding out her hand to Jemma, “It’s not the ocean, there’s no Hydra or Ward, it’s just me and Skye.” She said gently.

Jemma nodded and took Melinda’s hand letting her guide her into the pool. The pool water is definitely warmer than the ocean. Skye came over and hugged Jemma, “Let’s play!”

After a few more soothing breaths Jemma nodded, “Ok the one that retrieves the most rings first wins!” She said as Melinda threw the rings and let the girls chase them.

As the hour went by Jemma and Skye would play with the rings then play with the noodles as Melinda would watch and even officiate when they’d race each other. As the hour began to end Melinda got out first dried herself off then called the girls to get out.

“Do we have to?” Skye asked from the water as Jemma began to swim to the steps.

“Yes,” Melinda said holding up Jemma’s towel and helping her dry off.

“But…”

“Skye if you don’t get out of the pool now you’ll be having a time-out in the room and I know you’d rather cuddle and watch a movie.” Melinda said as Jemma leaned into her shivering as May finished drying her off.

Skye pouted but began to swim to the steps, “Can we come back swimming tomorrow Mommy?” 

“We’ll see.” Melinda said wrapping Skye up in a towel and drying her off. Skye’s thumb moved to her mouth. “Alright let’s go girls.” Melinda said leading them out of the pool area to their room once Skye was dried off.

Once the girls were dried off from the pool, they were cuddled in bed while Melinda grabbed a book from the bag. She sat in the middle as she read them a book. Halfway through Skye’s eyes began to droop while Jemma cuddled closer to Melinda. “Are you ready for your bottle Skye?”

Skye mumbled around her thumb cuddling to Melinda. “Can...can…” Jemma tried to ask but was still having trouble.

“You can have a bottle too Jemma.” Melinda said kissing her temple. She got up and prepared two bottles halfway filled with water. “Skye, let’s get your pajamas on.”

“Don’t wanna too warm,” Skye mumbled hiding in the blankets.

Melinda sat by the lump on the bed that is Skye, “Hmm where did Skye go? If she doesn’t come out then she won’t get her bottle.”

Skye peeked out, “I want.” Skye said in a tiny voice.

Melinda tickled Skye a bit, “Then come on out.” Skye wiggled out of the blankets as Melinda began to change her clothes and put her in a diaper. 

Meanwhile Jemma was fiddling with her fingers. She felt nervous suddenly. She knew it was ok for her to be little and she knew that’s why they get this time before...before she leaves to go undercover, but she’s still scared. She jumped when she felt cool fingers on her cheek.

“It’s ok.” Melinda told her gently, “Let me help.” Jemma nodded as Melinda began to change her into her pajamas. “Do you want to wear a pullup? It’s alright if you want too?”

Jemma nodded again as Melinda finished dressing her. She was handed her bunny Ben as she and Skye cuddled in bed. Skye held her blanket close to her. Melinda grabbed the bottles and laid between the girls again. “Ok Skye lay your head in this arm, Jemma lay your head here.” The girls settled where Melinda told them and began to drink from their bottles a sense of calm fell over the three.


End file.
